twd_the_walking_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes: Depression
For other themes, see Themes. Depression is an emotion felt by characters in a period of time accompanied by feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy. It is much more common in this apocalyptic world where death is everywhere. Occurrences The Comic Andrea and the group become depressed after the untimely death of Amy. (Issue 5) The group become depressed as they leave Jim behind to reanimate.(Issue 6) Allen goes through a heavy state of depression after losing his wife, Donna.(Issue 9) Hershel becomes depressed after losing a great deal of his family.(Issue 11,Issue 15, Issue 48) Alice becomes depressed after losing her friend and mentor, Dr. Stevens. (Issue 32) Carol becomes depressed for a long period of time after seeing Tyreese cheat on her with Michonne. This depression eventually leads to her suicide. (Issue 21, Issue 41) Sophia goes through a short state of depression after her mother commits suicide.(Issue 41) Rick goes though a heavy state of depression after losing his wife and daughter.(Issue 48) Morgan becomes deeply depressed after losing his son, Duane. (Before Issue 58) Dale becomes depressed after Ben is murdered by a then unknown assailant, who he considered to be a son, as well as Billy.(Issue 61) Andrea becomes depressed after Dale's death.(Issue 66) Douglas Monroe goes through a heavy state of depression after losing his wife.(Issue 77) Holly and the group become depressed due to the shocking death of Abraham. (Issue 97) After the brutal death of Glenn, the group becomes depressed due to the loss of a dear friend and husband, specifically Maggie.(Issue 100) The TV-Series Morgan Jones becomes depressed after the loss of his wife. (TV Series) Andrea goes through a severe state of depression after the death of her sister, Amy. (Vatos) Carol goes through a short state of depression after the death of her husband, Ed. (Vatos) Jenner goes through a deep state of depression after the loss of his wife, his work, and all that he cares about. (TV Series) T-Dog tells Dale about how he feels endangered due to being the only African-American in the group, causing him to feel depressed.(Bloodletting) Hershel becomes extremely depressed and begins drinking after the realization that nothing will be the same after the death of his friends, family, and neighbors at the hands of Rick's group, led by Shane. (Nebraska) Carol goes through a brief state of depression after the loss of her daughter, Sophia, believing that she is in a better place and won't have to deal with the apocalyptic world anymore. (Nebraska) Beth goes through a deep state of depression, going as far as attempting suicide after witnessing the death of her undead step-mother and step-brother. (18 Miles Out) Rick goes through a brief moment of depression after the death of his best friend, Shane. (Better Angels) The group goes through a state of depression after the loss of Hershel's Farm, as it was thought to be a safe haven. (Beside the Dying Fire) Rick suffers a mental breakdown after the death of Lori. (Say the Word) Webisodes Mike Palmer goes into a depression after the death of his wife and kids, causing him to ask Andrew to kill him. (Torn Apart) The Video Game Lee Everett faces depression throughout the game about his ex-wife, having nightmares about what happened. (Video Game) Clementine often faces depression when wondering whether her parents are alive or not.(Video Game) Doug/Carley go through a small depression after the loss of one or the other, due to having a crush on the other.(A New Day) Lilly goes through a state of depression after the death of her father, Larry Caul, and holds it against Kenny and possibly Lee. (Starved For Help) Andrew St. John becomes overwhelmed after the loss of his mother, Brenda, and possibly little brother, Danny. (Starved For Help) Kenny goes into a deep state of depression after the loss of his wife, Katjaa, and son, Duck. (Long Road Ahead) Ben is depressed over his part in the deaths of Katjaa and Duck, especially after Kenny finds out about his part in it.(Long Road Ahead, Around Every Corner, No Time Left) The Stranger reveals to Lee that he feels terrible for what happened to his wife, son and daughter. (No Time Left) Dead Reckoning Patty Taylor becomes depressed after her father killed her boyfriend. Social Game Summer, after the loss of her parents, becomes depressed and runs away, later becoming a zombie.(Social Game) The Novel Series When Philip Blake loses his daughter, he goes through a great deal of depression and starts to feed her zombified corpse human flesh. (Rise of the Governor)